fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Namine's Grotto
Simon and Fievel led Namine back to her grotto. "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Namine asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Simon said with a smile. When they were all the way in the grotto, Fievel pointed ahead and Namine gasped in amazement at the statue of Sora. "Oh! Guys, you are the best!" Namine exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Namine said dreamily as she walked around the statue. She giggled and said "Why, Sora, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Namine then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped when she saw Honest John in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Namine exclaimed in shock. Simon and Fievel hid quickly. Brer Rabbit was a few feet behind Honest John. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Honest John said angrily. Namine bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Is it true that you rescued a mortal from drowning?" Honest John demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Namine said. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Namine, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Honest John scolded. "He would have died!" Namine protested. "One less human to worry about!" Honest John shouted. "You don't even know him!" Namine snapped angrily. "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Honest John shouted. That did it for Namine, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Namine gasped and covered her mouth. Simon, Fievel, and Brer Rabbit gasped as well. "No!" Honest John gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Namine? He's a human! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Namine shouted. "So help me, Namine, I will get through to you, and if this is the only, so be it!" Honest John said menacingly. With that, he took out his Keyblade. Honest John's Keyblade glowed. Brer Rabbit, Fievel, and Simon gasped and ran for cover. Despite Namine's pleas, Honest John destroyed every artifact with his Keyblade. He then set sights on the statue. He pointed his Keyblade at it. "DADDY, NO!!!" Namine shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Namine looked down and began to sob into her face. Honest John's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly walked out of her grotto. Brer Rabbit walked over to Namine and said, "Look, Namine. I..." "Just go away." Namine said, sobbingly. Brer Rabbit, Simon, and Fievel sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the young girl was weeping. Suddenly, Brer Fox and Brer Bear got inside and saw Namine crying in sadness. "Poor, poor girl." Brer Fox said. He and Brer Bear went over to Namine. Namine was crying. Brer Fox was crying. Brer Bear was crying. Namine, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear were crying in the grotto. Category:Fan Fiction